Kimchi & Roses
by International Affairs
Summary: France x Korea Bored on a Friday night, Korea decides to call the first random number that appears in his contacts. Three guesses as to who shows up at his door. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's Chapter 1, da-ze~! It's pretty short, because France-san had to leave… but, we hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note (Matty): I apologize in advance if I made Korea OOC… it's easier to keep him in character around either China or Japan, seeing as how he only interacts with them for the most part. **

**

* * *

**

Kimchi & Roses

Chapter 1

* * *

Korea lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling above him, his lips pursed in what could have been a pout. "Aah~, it's so _boring_ tonight, da-ze..." He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach, clutching a Shinatty-chan pillow as he did so. "I mean, it's Friday... shouldn't I be doing something _fun_ instead of just sitting around...?" He gave a huff of annoyance. "Hm..." He mused, absentmindedly fingering Shinatty-chan's ear as he did so. "Aha! I've got an idea, da-ze!" He cried, jumping up happily to skip over to where his cell phone lay upon the table. He snatched it, and began to hum tunelessly to himself as he flicked to his contacts. "I'll just scroll to a random person, and call whoever shows up, da-ze!" Delighted with his own intelligence, he held down the scroll button, and closed his eyes. "Hana... tul... set...! (1) OK, let's see!" Peering carefully at the screen, the name 'France' stared back at him. "Alright, France it is, da-ze!" And, with a dramatic flourish, he flung himself back onto his bed, clutching Shinatty-chan to his chest, and pressed the 'call' button.

**The phone rang a long time before France picked up. "Oui?" He asked. "France, da-ze!" a familiar voice shouted from the other side. A small smile crept across France's face. "Oui, Korea?" he replied smoothly. "Can you come to my house, da-ze?! It's so boring on my own!" France chuckled at the desperate voice of the younger country. "Are you inviting me over to your house?" he asked playfully. Korea groaned. "**_**Please**_**." He begged. The desperation in his voice made France shiver. It has been a while since he got turned on by this sound, so he gave in. "Okay, I'll be there in a while, wait for me." **

"YAY! Thank you, da-ze! See you in a bit~!" And with that final note, Korea turned his phone off. "Ahh~! I'm so happy, da-ze!" He cried, giving a sigh of contentment as he cuddled Shinatty-chan. "Hmm... maybe I should set out some snacks...? I know France is known for his love of food, da-ze... Well! I'm sure he can't possibly resist my delicious Korean products!" With this, the brunette zipped to the kitchen, his ohage trailing along happily, the both of them with identical smiles. "Aha! Here's some chapssaltteok... and some songpyeon... maybe he'd like some cheongju as well...? Hm, it's not wine, but it should do..." And so, the Korean set out in preparing the aforementioned foods before he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Coming, da-ze~!" He sang as he skipped to the front hall.

"**What took you so long?" France complained as he stepped inside. "It's cold outside, you know." Korea pursed his lips. "I said I was coming..." France smirked as he pulled Korea closer. "Then you must find a way to warm me up..." He lowered his head to whisper in his ear. "Korea..." **

**

* * *

**

(1) – One through three in Korean, I believe… Correct me if I'm wrong!

Chapter 2 will be up soon, hopefully in about a week… maybe less, da-ze! Seeing as how France-san and I live in different time zones, it'll be hard roleplaying when one of us is asleep… Next chapter will be longer, I promise it, da-ze! LONG LIVE THE KOREAN SPIRIT~!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Chapter 2 is here, da-ze~! Sorry it took so long; France and I just have bad timing when it comes to talking together… Well, enjoy the story, da-ze!

**Author's Note (Matty): Um… I guess I should apologize again for OOC. But, this pairing is so epic that I'm sure no one cares. (shot)**

**

* * *

**

Kimchi & Roses

Chapter 2

* * *

**France pulled back and grinned challengingly. "Of course, da-ze!" Korea cheered. "There are enough Korean delights to warm you up to the roots of your soul! Korean spirit, da-ze~!" It took a second to take in the words of Korea. Then, France , innocent Korea. Here, he thought, 'This would be an easy one night stand.' It seemed like he should try his best moves on this boy. Strange, how Korea always is perverted with China and Japan, but not around anybody else. ___"_Are you coming, France-san?" Korea chimed. France broke out of his thoughts and followed Korea to the next room.**

Korea bustled along to the living room, his overly-long sleeves flapping with excitement as he gushed to France about how delicious everything would be, apparently oblivious to the other's not-so-innocent gaze upon him. "This cheongju is top-quality, da-ze~! But, then again, how could you expect anything less than the best when it originates in Korea~? I know it's not wine, but I'm sure you'll love it all the same, da-ze~! Oh! And, I've got some freshly-made chapssaltteok over here, da-ze, and-and...!" He continued babbling on in this manner as he prepared the aforementioned refreshments, pouring a generous amount of cheongju into their respective glasses. "Ah, France, it's just so wonderful to have you here, da-ze~! I was so scared I'd be spending the night all alone~..."

**France smiled mischievously. "So did I, Korea, so did I…" Korea blinked in confusion then shrugged. "You're weird, France-san!" he shouted happily as he sat down next to France and started to stuff his food inside. Chuckling, France put the glass of cheongju to his mouth and took a sip. "So are you, Korea." He shot back. **

"Ehh~? Don't be mean, da-ze~! Especially when I got all this out just for you~...!" The Korean whined pathetically, indicating the array of food with a vague wave of his sleeve. "Look, here, try this!" He said, picking up a piece of songpyeon between his fingers and leaning across the table to hold it before France. "Open wide, da-ze~!" He said, grinning.

**France opened his mouth, more out of sudden shock rather than obeying. How did Korea just do that? That... change of behavior? France licked Korea's finger when he had put the food in his mouth. A twinkle in Korea's eyes told him that he actually understood where this was going to.**

Korea removed his hand from the other's mouth, giving a smile that not-so-subtly hinted at ulterior motives. "It's good, right, da-ze...?" He asked, taking a sip of cheongju, and reeling only slightly as he did so. "Would you like some more...?" The brunette offered, now delicately taking a piece of chapssaltteok between two fingers.

**France grinned in a perverted way. "More is good." While the other merely moved his hand towards his mouth, France took the food between his teeth and pulled Korea closer. Korea's mouth opened to a small gap, big enough to stuff the chapssaltteok in, their lips softly touching.**

Korea gasped in mild surprise as France's lips touched gently against his own, his heartbeat suddenly picking up and his breath catching in his throat. He could taste two types of sweetness, one obviously from the chapssaltteok, the other, he realized, was France... He quickly swallowed the dessert, the taste still lingering upon his tongue as he pressed his lips to France's, his hands reaching up to grasp desperately at the other's collar.

**Moving his hand upwards to the others hair, France pulled Korea's head back and moved his tongue in. Exploring the other's mouth, a small moan escaped him as the other fought for dominance. Tugging at Korea's clothes, he noticed his shirt had already been removed by the other. Pulling his head back to breathe, they looked at each other. Their eyes were burning with lust and scanning their now naked bodies.**

Korea gasped for air as their lips parted, his dark brown eyes darting frantically across the other's skin. It took all his self-control to keep from just leaping over and letting his hands wander... of course, all in due time. France's name escaped his mouth in a breathy moan as he brought their lips together for another kiss, his tongue seeking out to memorize the other's mouth. The brunette gave a quiet gasp as France's lips abruptly left his own, only to press themselves to his neck. "F...France, w-we..." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as his grip around the other tightened.

**France's fingers were still tightly tangled into the other's hair as he lowered his kisses further and further down his body. Every small wheeze or moan from Korea only seemed to drive him more insane. He glanced upwards to see Korea having trouble to control himself. France grinned and moved to meet him face to face again. "Don't hold back, Korea..." he said in a husky voice.**

Korea was silent for a few moments, save for the sound of his breathing as he gasped slightly for air. He muttered a curse in Korean under his breath before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pressing their lips together for a brief, but passionate kiss. He broke the contact between them for a moment to whisper, his lips still hovering above France's, "Hurry up and get in the bedroom... /then/ I won't hold back..."

**Smiling challengingly, France turned Korea around and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Then lead the way, mon amour." He could feel Korea shiver as they moved towards the bedroom, France sucking his neck constantly. Finally, they reached the bedroom and all that ran through France's mind was this. This moment. This is what he had been waiting for tonight. He gradually laid Korea down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Prove you weren't bluffing." Korea smirked. "Believe me, I'm not."**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note (Matty): Cliffhangers are a bitch, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

And here we are with chapter 3, the longest one yet! Well, it's barely three pages, but… enjoy, da-ze!

**Author's Note (Matty): No, really, why is Korea so damn cute when he's OOC? When he's not being a perv, he's just… adorable!**

**

* * *

**

Kimchi & Roses

Chapter 3

* * *

**France put his fingers in the Korean's mouth without hesitation, and felt the other licking his fingers with surprisingly much talent. Pulling his fingers back he could see that the smirk on Korea's face still hadn't faded. Grinning back at him, France put his fingers inside.**

It was at this point that Korea came very close to losing what little control he had over himself. His lips sought out any area on France they could reach, occasionally leaving behind red marks as a reminder that this was /his/. A strangled moan escaped his throat as France suddenly brushed against him, somewhere that made him shudder as a wave of pleasure overtook him. "F-France..." He gasped. After all, he was only 15, he didn't know much about any of this business... but, of course, that was where France came in. "A-again..." He choked out; finding his former promise disappearing as his sense seemed to disappear, one by one, boiling down only to that one feeling, and God, how good it felt...

**France grabbed the other's hips and tilted them so that he could push his now throbbing erection inside. A cry of both pain and pleasure came out of the body beneath him, and he busted himself that he was also moaning hard. France went deep inside him, his thrust becoming harder with every movement.**

Korea felt tears sting his eyes as France moved. A pathetic moan escaped him, his fingers tightly gripping the bedsheets as though they would relieve him of this pain. "Ah... F... France, h-hurts..." He breathed, unsure as to whether or not the other could hear him, for his voice was barely above a whisper. This was nothing like he had imagined, all it seemed to be was pain, pain, pain... Why would anyone want to do this...? The brunette bit his lip, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming agony, trying his hardest to please France, make it seem like, yes, he did enjoy this... but... It was at that moment that /something/ happened within him, driving away every feeling of pain within him for the briefest moment, and he couldn't help but cry out, he wanted /more/... Maybe... maybe this was why people enjoyed this...

**Pressing in and pulling out, France looked at the younger nation. It seemed he had trouble containing himself, the bed banged against the wall as he continued rocking Korea. Moans seemed to be useless; the only things he could bring out now were short cries of pleasure. Underneath him he heard Korea whisper his name. Afraid that he couldn't hold himself, France closed his eyes. "Korea..." he moaned.**

Korea felt weak, pathetic, as the tears trickled down his cheeks, gasping sobs unwillingly escaping his mouth every now and then, along with a whispered rendition of France's name. "N-no..." He protested quietly, bringing his lips to the other's skin, the closest place he could reach. "D... don't stop..." He mumbled, his face flushed with dual embarrassment. All he wanted was that driving sense of pleasure, and he would just have to suffer through the pain to obtain it. It seemed like an adequate trade... Korea felt creeping tendrils of warmth wind their way through him, his breaths becoming heavier, and he suddenly realized - he /wanted/ things like this...

**France couldn't contain himself after hearing Korea's begging pleads to continue. He felt a familiar swelling rising from his erection. His body tensed up and he knew the climax was close. "Korea..." he moaned harder. Korea arched his body as he too was close to release. With an almost animal like shriek France released inside of Korea. A shrill cry came from the form underneath him. France panted and breathed heavily. He was still coming and he could not ignore the cries of Korea.**

Korea trembled as France came within him, his fist clenching as the warmth seemed to consume him. God, it felt good, almost too good to be true... "F-France...!" He gasped, his own hand beginning to work himself to completion. His movements increased as the pleasure built, he needed this, /needed/ release... and then, France's hand was upon his own, lips pressed to his skin, and Korea was practically gone. The heat within him grew and grew, he was close... The other's name escaped his lips over and over, like a mantra, until... Pure ecstasy washed over Korea's mind as he came, and yet, the only thought he seemed able to form was that he wanted more, needed France's touch...

**France held onto Korea, breathing heavily. He could not believe someone as Korea could give him such a release. The Korean's hands started wondering off on his body, as if Korea wanted to memorize the touch. No... He wanted to claim this as his... France looked deep into the dark eyes of his lover and took him in for a claiming kiss. He too, started to caress the other's skin, lightly and teasingly.**

Korea gave a small gasp as France's lips met his, his fingers simultaneously dancing patterns upon his skin. He trembled pleasurably beneath the other's touch, his mind still having a hard time catching up with what it was his body still wanted, and that was France. Silently hoping he had been satisfactory, Korea allowed his tongue to slip out, tracing the other's lower lip as a silent apology, the gesture conveying things he hadn't the heart to say or ask. He wrapped an arm around France's neck, pulling him closer, begging. He wasn't quite done yet, so don't leave...

**France opened his lips when Korea's lips ran over them. Finally, he was taking the lead. It seemed like Korea finally became true to his word. Still caressing the other's skin, he let Korea lead. After all, it was Korea who said to go to the bedroom... France's grip tightened around the young Korean's waist as he rolled over to switch roles between them.**

Startled slightly by the fact that he was now straddling France's waist, Korea could feel his heartbeat pick up and his face flush. Now, all he had to do was keep his word... but, that was the difficult part. Cautiously, he allowed his tongue to slip past the other's lips, testing the waters. After a moment, having met no resistance, he began the slow, arduous work of exploring the complex workings of France's mouth. Finding the sweet taste more than satisfying, Korea became a bit bolder, the kiss becoming deeper as the brunette allowed himself to lose a little bit of his self control. Realizing the need for oxygen, he broke the contact between them for a moment that seemed to last hours, so desperate was his want. "France, I want you..." He whispered breathlessly before reclaiming the other's lips as his own. He could feel his face flushed with embarrassment and desire, but he didn't care.

**France didn't want to let his feelings come to order this night, but after Korea's words, he couldn't help but feel more passionate about him. France laid himself back as the other was claiming his body as, what it seemed, a sanctuary. Only his fingers were still tracing across Korea's skin and everywhere he touched the other seemed to respond with deepening the kiss. Every move Korea made mesmerized the Frenchman. Never had he felt so much affection towards his lover...**

Breaking the kiss between them, inciting the smallest whine of protest as he did so, Korea's lips travelled across the other's skin, trailing along his jaw and neck before coming to rest upon his collarbone, and gently biting down as he did so. His mind struggled to find words adequate enough to explain just how he felt, and he stammered quietly, "France, I... Y-you..." With an almost exasperated sigh, he cupped the other's face within his hand before giving his lips a gentle kiss. "Thank you..." Korea whispered, his eyes imploring, his heart aching with something that could only be love...

**France skipped a heartbeat when he saw the look in Korea's eyes. He realized that these words meant so much more than a "thank you". He closed his eyes and without words, pulled Korea's head onto his chest. His heart was beating fast. He did not intend to make the Korean fall in love with him. Yet, it seemed like he did. And... He breathed slowly and felt Korea relax on his chest. And... He felt… Did he really..? France gently stroked through Korea's hair. It seemed like he had made a mistake. But at the same time, this felt great. His thoughts faded and France faded into a dreamless sleep.**

**

* * *

****Author's Note (Matty): So, yeah… um. Korea didn't really fulfill his promise. BUT, HE WILL EVENTUALLY. I swear of it! **


End file.
